


Through The Years

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in Whipstaff Manor was not easy. Follow Kathleen "Kat" Harvey as she adjusts to her years and days at Whipstaff Manor dealing with The Ghostly Trio... Particularly her dealings with one violet eyed leader... Yeaah i know lame summary is lame.. I'm trying here lol! Multi one word themed one-shots! (That all connect in some way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lipstick

**(So yaaay I've started my first** Casper **piece! I recently just got back into my love obsession for this movie and found myself drawn to Kat and Stretch… So yes this will be a Kat/Stretch oneshot. Sorry if you don't like… Also sorry if things seem out of character. Like I said this is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm still trying to get the hang of writing these characters. Especially The Trio.**

**That aside, I hope you enjoy… Also for those that go "Hey! That's a Hocus Pocus character she used!", you are right! I did use a character from another childhood movie of mine and I did make him younger and change him a bit for this story… Don't judge okay! If it gets to annoying I'll change him up)**

**.**   
**.**   
**.**

**Lipstick**   
_If you've got love in your sights, watch out, love bites_

**.**

Whipstaff Manor. The spookiest looking place in Friendship, Maine. Placed on top of a hill overlooking a dangerous cliff that dropped you at least twelve feet before hitting the ocean or rocks. Whipstaff Manor. Former home of the McFadden family when they were alive. Now home to two living and four dead.

The living - Dr. James Harvey and his currently sixteen year-old daughter Kathleen Harvey - had been at Whipstaff for only three years. They'd found their way to Maine originally as pawns for a selfish, greedy woman and her bumbling but equally greedy attorney trying to rid the recently obtained Manor of formally mentioned ghost. With the death of Carrigan Crittenden and the disappearance of Paul - "Dibbs" - Plutzker, the house was left without an owner... Well a living owner that is.

About a month later the Harvey's were visited by one Mr. Ruggs, handler of Mr. Clyde D. Crittenden's will and coming to offer them the rights to the house, stating that in Mr. Crittenden's will it was stated that if his daughter did not wish for the house, then it should be handed over to "relative's choice" of trust. Stating that because Carrigan had died leaving them in the house, the house was now under The Harvey's ownership.

It had of course been a shock to The Harvey's, but of course they accepted and signed the needed papers before a burnt - long story according to Ruggs - will was slapped into James Harvey's hand and they were left to do as they pleased.

Of course The Harvey's didn't know what to do at first. The house shouldn't be theirs... But after talk with the ghosts - and a bowl of pudding to the head - everything was settled and the ghosts were okay with it so long as they could still stay, that is. And of course Dr. Harvey wasn't going to send them away! The house was theirs no matter what some paper said.

Whipstaff Manor was now the owned home of The Harvey's and Four Ghost... Three of which said ghosts were driving one Kathleen Harvey - preferably called Kat - up the wall! Growing up in Whipstaff Manor from thirteen to sixteen was not easy. Especially living with Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky – The Ghostly trio as they were known – who were all real pains and got great joy out of bringing Kat lots of misery.

Sixteen was a rough year. Some people said it was their best years. Kat thought they were crazy. Your body was still growing, hormones were crazy out of whack, voice was starting to redevelop itself and mature, and you just felt plain ole awkward and gross when you got acne!

Living with the trio was a pain because they held no punches and went for anything they could make fun off. Her acne, her body changes, her growing interest in boys, her hair style, her clothing choices! Anything and everything was fair game to them. She'd been mortified when Stinky had found her first real bra and had worn it around the house mockingly. Her father had been redder than her! If it weren't for Casper, Kat was sure she'd go crazy!

Casper was the coolest, friendliest, most sweetest ghost you could ever know. Kat had often wished that he was alive because Casper was the type of guy she'd have dated at thirteen. She'd have dated him now at sixteen if she hadn't just recently got out of a stupid relationship with Vic DePhillippi. She really had thought he would mature and change…. Obviously that had sailed out the window. She heard he was taking Amber to the Homecoming.

Speaking of homecoming…

"So what time am I supposed to pick you up?" Kat looked up from her library book and beamed as her best friend – next to Casper of course – Thackery Binx sat across from her with his backpack and a book on Greek Mythology. Thackery had been the new kid last year and he and Kat had hit it off when Amber and the Jennifer's – her little cronies – had stolen her backpack and stuffed it in a tree. He had tried to climb up and get it. Of course Casper had beaten him to it… And caused him to fall out the tree on to his butt.

Unlike herself and others, Thackery had thought it was "far out" that Kat was friends with a ghost. He and Casper had really hit it off when Thackery announced he was a Brooklyn Dodgers fan. The two had spent almost two hours talking about baseball! If Kat hadn't dragged Casper away they'd have talked for days.

Shutting her library book as the last bell rang, Kat got to her feet and answered. "Around five. Fair warning about the trio trying to scare you or drop garbage on your head," she explained as Thackery laughed. Thackery had not personally met the Trio – lucky him, Kat would think every time he pointed it out – but Casper and Kat had told him all about them.

Thackery nodded and followed after her, high-fiving some of his other friends as he walked by them. Unlike Kat, Thackery had made friends and got along with everyone – except Amber and the Jennifer's of course – and was popular. Why he hung out with her she never understood. But she was grateful for it. Casper was great and all but he was dead and a ghost and couldn't always go with her to places like Thackery could.

"Yo Casp! I'll save the second after the first dance for you," Thackery laughed as he threw a "baseball" – that appeared out of nowhere – up and down easily in his hand. As soon as they were at the bike racks, Casper transformed mid-throw into the air and grinned. "Thanks!" The three of them laughed as they took off down the road.

Casper and Thackery's friendly rivalry for her attention always made her feel loved. These were her friends. The first real friends she'd made since her mother passed away. She wouldn't trade them for anything. "Oh hey," Thackery exclaimed, cutting into Kat's thoughts, "my mom told me to ask you what color your dress was. Said it was important or something." He shrugged and Kat smiled. "It's red and white," she happily told him.

She'd been so happy when she found the dress. It was perfect for her. And thanks to being friends with Casper, she'd found the perfect place to hide it. Living with the Trio meant you had to learn how to hide your stuff… Unless you wanted it to end up hanging from the roof of the house or scattered out in the backyard. She really didn't feel like hunting down her new dress like she had her new bras, tennis shoes, and t-shirts. Thank goodness they never ventured into her underwear drawer… She was pretty sure her dad would flip if he knew she'd bought that thong… Long story!

"Cool. I'll tell mom… See you at five!" he said, fist pounding Casper and waving before he shot off towards the right while her and Casper took left towards the road that would lead them to Whipstaff Road. Without Casper Kat would have never started riding her bike to school. Simply because, while going down the winding and bumpy Whipstaff gravel and grassy road was fun, going up… Not so much.

Kat peddled as fast as she could, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, Casper! Remember when you did my hair for last year on Halloween? Think you can help me for Homecoming?" she asked and Casper nodded vigorously. "Sure, Kat! I know the perfect look!" He exclaimed, excited at being able to help her. She smiled as they turned onto Whipstaff Road before Casper called out "hang on tight" and slowed down his flight to come behind. With ease, Casper pushed and lifted the bike while Kat peddled, sending them flying at amazing speeds up the winding road to the manor.

Kat squealed and laughed like a little girl every time. She loved the feeling of flight she obtained with Casper. There were more times than she could count that he had flown her over the ocean or to school when she was late (landing them behind a large bush so no one saw) and she always got a thrill out of it.

She laughed even as they came to a stop at the stairs, having reached the top of the cliff. Kat carried her bike up the stairs and laid it against a giant flower pot before running inside, calling out a hello to her father – who, like always, was in the library – and made her way quickly up the stairs, running to her room and slamming the door shut.

**.**

"Hey yous guys hear that?"

"Sounds like The Worm is home from school!"

Two sets of laughter mingled as Stretch opened his eyes and grinned, glancing at his brothers. He and his brothers had been lazing on their beds all afternoon. They'd scared the flesh off of a bar last night and had haunted it til daybreak before coming back and "sleeping" til the afternoon. Now it sounded like one of their favorite sources of entertainment was home.

Letting the bonebags stay with them had turned out to be a right fine idea. The parapsychological crap the Doc spewed out to them during their sessions was always amusing to poke fun at while the Docs spawn – The Worm as they'd taken to calling her over the last three years – had become their amusement for teasing and prodding. Stretch remembered more than he let on about life and he remembered how much of a pain in the ass it was to be sixteen. Great! But also a damn pain.

In this new world the fleshies had more stupid crap to deal with than when he his brothers were teens. But the feelings and fears were almost pretty much the same. Stretch floated up from his bed and cracked his knuckles gleefully. "Come on, boys! Let's go 'inquire' to The Worm about her day," he cackled, his brothers gleefully following after him as the flew through walls and floors, searching for her and Short-sheets.

They turned invisible, ready to pop up and scare her or knock her over and give her hell as they searched before heading for their nephew – now Kat's – room. The trio flew through the wall and prepared to spook her when Stinky let out a yelp and Fatso sputtered while Stretch tried not to stare!

Oh hell.

The Trio were many things. Juvenile, rude, nasty, creeps… But pervert wasn't one of them. They could be crude and sexist – mostly on his part – but they'd never passed the boundary of peeping toms. They tended to avoid the fleshies room when "that time" came around – mostly due to the fact she became even more of a pain in the ecoplasmic ass than normal – and tended to avoid the room when she was showering or during the times they knew she'd be changing.

So of course he and his brothers had been floored by the sight of The Worm stepping out of the shower, a towel having just wrapped around her as they showed up. Her hair was wet as she used another towel – after securing the towel around her body – to dry her hair while walking into her room and grabbing her blow dryer from a dresser and walking back to the bathroom to dry.

He wasn't sure what surprised his brothers but he knew what surprised him. The kid… Had a body! The Worm was always wearing them baggy clothes kids today liked to wear these days so of course – even when she'd brought home that first bra of hers – he and his brothers had never taken into the fact that she wasn't thirteen anymore. Sure they knew her body was changing but they'd never really messed with the fact that she'd started filling out!

The blue fluffy towel covered her body… But she still might as well be naked. The kid had curves and was obviously growing in the chest area. Her skin looked smooth and decently pale and her legs were longer and sculpted from the runs she did every afternoon after school. To put it in simple terms The Worm was turning into a fox!... A sixteen-year-old fox that they were just staring at and if she caught them she'd scream their heads off.

Acting quickly after coming out of his stupor, Stretch grabbed his brothers and wretched them up through the floor, remaining invisible until they were safe. The three became visible and glanced at each other.

Not a word was said.

**.**

"Oh Casper… It looks amazing!" Kat whispered in awe. Her hair had been dried and cared for with the help of her best ghost friend. Casper – never lacking in skills that amazed her – had used his ghostly hands and skills to form her hair into an Edwardian braided halo that fell down her back in curls and was given a modern flip on the bangs, mixing old and new to give her a beautiful look as she stepped back and looked at herself.

Her dress was shoulder less and hugged her form, cascading down and slowly growing in layers to the end that dragged just slightly across the ground. The inside layer of the dress was white along with the sashing bow that hung at the side. The rest was a deep red. Adding a little make-up and Kat couldn't believe how different she looked. The hairstyle and the dress and make-up made her look... Older. Matured… Beautiful.

Kat had never really felt beautiful. She'd felt pretty and even cute. But never beautiful. She twirled lightly and couldn't keep the large smile off her face. "Casper… Thank-you," she said softly, turning to look at her ghostly friend who – if he had a pulse- would be blushing. He smiled shyly and waved it off. "Ah! I didn't do anything," he said with a smile.

"No… You did everything," Kat chuckled, giving the ghost a kiss on the cheek. He perked up and beamed happily at her as the two laughed happily. "Thackery is going to be blown away!" Casper exclaimed, becoming excited. Kat grinned as she grabbed her purse – it had been a cheap one she'd found at the store that she thought would be good to have if she ever needed it – and made sure her five dollars to get in and her school ID were stuffed away before smiling.

"Come on, Casper!" She exclaimed, "I wanna go show dad!" Casper nodded and the two ran – Kat ran in her flats and Casper floated – before Casper came to a halt. "Oh! Go on ahead! I forgot something!" And with that Kat watched her friend fly back to the bedroom before she turned and made her way to the stairs. Looking down over the railing, Kat smiled as she found her father picking up a few of his belongings the Trio had thrown out of the library.

"Oh, sweetheart," her father breathed in disbelief as he spotted her while she descended down the stairs. "Kat, wait!" Casper exclaimed, flying beside her. He held out a tube of lipstick to her. "Here!" Kat gasped as she took the light lipstick from him. "Oh crap! Thanks, Casper! I forgot," she exclaimed before opening the tube and applying the lipstick. It was times like this she was glad she used to watch her mother put her make-up on.

Once finished, Kat closed the cap on the lipstick and stuffed it into her purse before going down the stairs to hug her father. He beamed proudly and sadly over his daughter as Casper offered to take a picture, flying to the library to grab the camera.

As Casper flew back to take pictures, the three didn't notice three other pairs of eyes watching them from the ceiling, one pair more fixated than the other two.

**.**

Beautiful. There wasn't any other word that came to mind. The Worm – Kat… Kat, yeahs, that's her name – looked beautiful and… Grown up. If seeing her standing dripping wet in the towel hadn't started to change his view of her, then seeing her now all dressed up like a lady was enough to help.

The short-sheets – and he knew he'd done it – had done well with her hair… Course he should. It was the same style the boy's mother had always had her hair in…Lillian. Stretch hadn't thought – he had tried not to think about – Lillian in years. Not since Kat had worn her lace dress to the Halloween dance of hers three years ago.

Lillian McFadden – born Lillian Chisholm – had been the trio and their brother J.T.'s friend. For years through youth they'd sought for her attention… But not as hard as he and J.T. had. They'd both loved Lillian more than anything and they both knew the other did. So they were always fighting over her. It drove a barrier of sort between the elder McFadden boys.

Stretch could still recall the day she'd picked J.T. like it was yesterday. Could recall how angry and hurt and bitter he'd been… And how sick he felt at the wedding. Seeing her walk down the aisle with her father to his older brother – only by a few months! – had almost killed him… But not us much as when she announced her pregnancy of Casper. That had killed him in a sense… And her death hadn't done him any better.

"Thackery!" Kat exclaimed below the trio – who had yet to reveal themselves, mostly because Stretch hadn't given any signal to – knocking him out of his thoughts. His violet eyes narrowed in on a male taller than Kat and obviously around the same age. He was built for sports and had wispy brunette locks and was wearing a red button up dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. He smiled at Kat and held out a red rose corsage for her to wear.

The Doc pat the kid on the shoulder and pulled him to the side, obviously giving him "the dad threat" talk. Given the opportunity, Stretch motioned to his brothers to follow lead. The boys grinned as Stretch and his brothers swooped down and circled around Kat. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Stinky messed with her hair. "Cut out, creeps!" she huffed.

Ah there it was. That was what he needed to hear. If she just snapped at them like that he could ignore how seeing her like this made him feel strange. "Ooooh pretty kitty doesn't like her pretty fur messed with," Stretched laughed as Fatso took a strand and tried to eat it.

The three laughed as she swatted at the air trying to get them away. "Dad!" she exclaimed. Thackery and James looked back at her as Casper flew over and tried to offer help, only for Stretch to shove him down and through the floor. "Cut it out! You obnoxious bags of dead air!" She snarled, ducking down and away from them to stand by Thackery and her father.

Stretch gave a malicious smirk as Thackery stared wide eyed and seemingly curious. "Who's the newbie?" Stinky asked, swooping over to get in Thackery's face. He almost cackled as the kid was almost knocked off his feet by his brothers' stench. "You didn't tell us we's was having company!" Stinky exclaimed. "I'd have freshed up more." Seemingly out of thin air, a piece of garlic appeared in Stinky hand and the ghost rubbed it under his armpits and sniffed. "Ah! Much better, don't ya thinks?" he asked, his arm up and giving the boy a wiff.

Thackery's eyes watered and he almost did faint for real. The Harvey's waved a hand in front of their face as Kat grabbed the kids hand and steadied him. She smiled as he straightened and he cast a grin back at her… And Stretch felt a quiver of something – Something he just couldn't place – ripple through him as Kat placed a kiss on the kid's cheek, leaving a small lipstick print where her lips had met his cheek. The boy's face lit up as he hugged her and the two laughed.

His brothers must have sensed the shift in his mood – he now felt unreasonably angry and… And.. and something else – because they fixed him with nervous look, shifting in the air in what was similar to discomfort as the Doc took another quick picture before the kid said bye to them all – the Trio included – and took Kat's hand and dragged her out to a waiting car where his parents could be seen.

Stretch watched his nephew fly up through the floor and disappear before flying after the car as it drove off with Kat and the kid. "Come on, boys," Stretch growled. He suddenly needed to blow off some steam and a trip to the ballpark to scare the locals and visitors sounded perfect. His brothers nodded and shot up through the ceiling and off towards the ballpark.

As they flew off, Stretch caught a glimpse of Kat and her date's – there was that feeling again! – car driving towards the school where a bunch of teenagers all huddled outside waiting to go into the gym. He sneered and contemplated going to crash it to make the night miserable for The Worm and her date… But he decided against it and his brother's made for the field.


	2. Rain

**(Due to my friend Berry's Ambition reminding me that it's been a year since I updated, I figured it's about time I stop messing around and maybe give those who are actually reading this an update. Plus I need a good kick in the ass on my writing so lets give it a go!**

**Also thanks to everyone who did comment or has read. I appreciate that a lot, as I was certain no one was gonna wanna read it. Soooo thanks for proving me wrong, Bone Bags haha! Also, as I said, this is thanks to Berry that we have this fic. She's my little converted friend and I dedicate this one to her! Enjoy, girl!)**

**.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

**Rain**

_Walking between the raindrops, riding the aftershock beside you_

**.**

Katherine Harvey – Kat as she preferred to be called – took a deep breath and lightly blew, dust flying everywhere. She coughed a little before waving her hand in the air, swatting away the dust of over seventy years. Although her and Casper had worked long and hard to get Whipstaff dust free and clean – and they'd done well really – it seemed the attack would forever be coated in the dust of time.

Sneezing, Kat shook her head and opened another box, rifling through its contents; junk. Okay well not really junk. It was a bunch of old jewelery that could be worth a fortune today. But it wasn't what she was looking for!

Disappointed, Kat closed the box and sat it with the others she'd gone through. The pile was up to probably fifty boxes now. For the last week it had been raining. And she liked the rain, really. But it meant she couldn't really do much around town. And at Whipstaff Kat would always go for a jog in the woods with Casper, or they'd go for walks.

At eighteen, Kat was far more relaxed. She still had her temper at times, but it was far better than when she was younger. And she was growing into herself. It was summer soon and she'd be graduating High School! Five years in Friendship, Maine. She never thought her and her father would ever settle down anywhere. If it weren't for Carrigen and her little plot – and Casper for helping nudge Carrigen towards her father, she later learned - then they would still be driving around, dad searching for moms ghost.

Thinking of Casper, Kat felt a little bad. She had a feeling she was making Casper a little upset. She was always off with Thackery now a days. Ever since they started dating last year, she realized she hadn't been around the little ghoul as much. It wasn't that she stopped loving Casper. She always would. It... It was just how things were now. She was thirteen anymore, and Casper was trapped as a twelve year old... She was growing up.

Sighing, Kat stood and dusted her sweats off before fixing her ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. She was currently on a mission. A mission of knowledge. Ever since she was fourteen, Kat had been very curious about the other ghosts that shared Whipstaff with Casper. The Ghostly Trio were a mystery to the Harvey's... Well mostly her. She had a feeling dad knew more about them than herself due to their sessions – which the trio sometimes used as a chance to talk, strangly enough – and Kat knew she'd never get answers out of him. Patient-Doctor privacy and what not.

So Kat had tried Casper next. Casper had been very young when he had passed away. He didn't have a lot of memories of his time alive. Least not many that seemed important to a twelve year old. But he had tried to tell her what he could recall of his family. And really it had simply raised more questions than answers in Kat's book.

"Do you remember your uncles? When you were alive?" Kat – fourteen – asked as she watched Casper sit on his toy train, Hootie. She sat in a chair she'd brought upstairs, her old diary in her lap. Casper looked distantly up at the ceiling. Kat had seem him do that only a couple of times. Mostly when she would say or do something that reminded him of his life.

He nodded. "Kind of... A little. It's... Fuzzy," he explained softly. Curious, Kat closed her diary and watched as he flew down off Hootie and played with the miniature merry-go-round. It always amazed Kat that the trio hadn't messed with this place. A part of her thought that maybe – just maybe – they left it be so Casper could have something of his past. But that would've been too nice of them.

Kat tilted her head and waited as Casper looked at her with those big blue eyes of his. "I rememebr... The last time I saw them before I died... It was summer... I was seven," he explained, his voice distant. Kat remained silent, letting him travel back. "It was hot... And it was almost night time. I'd just come inside... Then there was a loud banging on the door... I remember watching from the Kitchen door as dad opened the front... It was Uncle Stinky... He wasn't Uncle Stinky then, but I remember his voice..."

Kat wanted to ask what he meant by "he wasn't Uncle Stinky then". What did that mean? But she bit her lip and listened. "Uncle Stinky was frantic... I remember him telling dad to get mom... Mom came downstairs... And then Uncle Stinky came in the house... Then Uncle Fatso... He was carrying Uncle Stretch... He was hurt, I think... I remember a lot of blood... Dad was mad... Uncle Stretch was hurt but he started yelling at him... 

"Then mom came in the kitchen and picked me up and started to take me upstairs... Mom handed me to a maid, and they started to take me away but I go away and hid and listened... There was more screaming and anger and mom sounded upset... And I remember she came out of the library, where they had taken Uncle Stretch, and then Uncle Stretch followed her. He had... Blood all over him. He tried to grab mom and she slapped him... I was little.. I didnt understand... I got scared, and mom ran upstairs before Uncle Stretch stormed out with Uncle Stinky and Uncle Fatso following him... Then dad ran upstairs... And..."

Casper trailed off and Kat felt her eyes were wide. She waited to see if there was more, but Casper simply shook his head. "That's all I remember... And it's all fuzzy. I can't remember names or faces... Just... I can feel that was them," he finished, and Kat stared down at her diary, the two falling into silence before Kat – not liking how sad Casper looked – urged him to grab his ball so they could play catch.

That had been four years ago... But Kat would never forget it. For four years she'd poked around, trying to get information. Caspers story had made her even more curious. She wasn't really sure why, but she felt she needed to know more about them. Maybe it was just plain curiosity. Or maybe it was boredom... Whatever it was, Kat kept on searching.

Closing another box – this one holding old hats – Kat made for further back this time. She went back about halfway to the back before stopping as she spotted a box with faded writing obviously done by a female. McFadden was labeled on the side with more words cat couldn't make out. Curious and feeling a little excited, Kat dragged the box down.

"Oof!" she grunted as she sat it on the ground, falling to her knees and dusting it off. The top had more writing on the top, but all she could make out was a name. Lillian C-M was written in cursive at the top. Lillian... Caspers mom! That's how she knew that name! That was the name of Caspers mom. She knew that because her name was in the papers about JT McFadden. This was her handwritting!

Her excitement growing, Kat opened the box quickly. She waved dust out of the air and her eyes widened. Inside was a whole box of picture books and loose, old black and white photos. The albums had gold print on the front. 'Wedding', 'Family', and 'History' to name a few. Kat sat down and pulled the Family album out first, putting her back against the stacks of boxes behind her.

Carefully – after looking around to make sure the trio wouldn't suddenly jump out and spook her, as she felt she was getting close to something they didn't want her to know – Kat opened the old photo album. The pictures were black and white or sepia toned and some were faded from age.

She looked through each one, noting that the further back in the book she got, the better it was to make out the pictures. As she neared the middle end, Kat stopped on a page. On the left side in the far left upper corner, there was a picture of a family of six placed int two rows. The parents at the top in the bck, and the kids spread out infront.

The woman – the only woman and obviously the wife of the man and the boys mother – was a strict dressed woman. However her eyes were kind, and her hair was pulled back and under a brimmed, decorative hat. She was lovely, in a conservative way. The man beside her looked like a strict business man with facial hair and a stern look on his face. His hand was on his wife's shoulder, the other on the head of the first boy from the left to the right.

Carefully, Kat pulled the picture out of its slip and looked closely at the picture before flipping the back over, pleased to find information. "McFadden: Amos McFadden and Norma McFadden," she read aloud. Amos and Norma? Kat turned the picture over. These... Must be Caspers grandparents! Suddenly it clicked. The man and woman were Caspers grandparents, which mean-

Kat's eyes went to the four boys. The first looked to be around thirteen with dark hair combed back and soft, but strict look to him. As if he was trying to be serious but was too kind for it... The next looked close to the same age as the other. His hair was also dark, a scowl on his face and glaring slightly at the camera. The next was a skinny looking youth – most likely around ten – with a big smile, showing off his large teeth and mischief twinkle of his eyes. The last was a broad shouldered youth – probably around eight – with a watery like eyes and a lopsided grin.

Kat could feel her jaw drop at the last three. They looked familiar... Yet something was missing. Kat turned the picture over and found more written. "McFadden: JT McFadden... Marshall McFadden... Eddie McFadden... Otis McFadden... Sons... Oh my God!" Kat almost exclaimed,turning the picture over again, her lips pulling into a wide grin. She'd done it! She'd found the trio!

Quickly putting the picture back, Kat put the album in the box before closing it up and running for Caspers playroom. She found Casper playing with his baseball as she quickly ran in before shutting the door. "What's up, Kat?" Casper asked, catching the ball and siting it down.

"I found them, Casper! I found your family," she explained, opening the box and flipping through the album and showing him the same photo she had been looking at. Caspers eye's widened as he touched the photo and looked at his dad and the trio. "Whooaa..." he whispered and Kat nodded before she sat down with the album.

Casper hovered beside her, his cold tickling her cheek. It always felt strange when she brushed against Casper or any of the ghosts. They were so cold and it sometimes tingled when they passed through her. "That's my dad..." Casper whispered as Kat flipped the page and it showed a picture of an obvious – probably in his early twenties – JT McFadden standing infront of Whipstaff with his brothers.

He looked similar to the photo Kat had seen in the news clippings. Only without the full mustache. Next to him Marshall – that had to be Stretch – stood with his arms crossed. He was just a hair taller than JT. His shoulders were broad, but he was rather lean and had large hands and powerful looking legs. He was dressed in a button up shirt and slacks and boots. His nose looked like it was slightly hooked and had been broken once or twice. But that expression on his face – the scowl and tilt up of his head – was totally just like the Stretch she knew.

Next to Stretch was Eddie... And Kat didn't have to guess hard that it was Stinky. He was tall like his brothers, but a hair shorter than both. His hair was lighter – not by much but probably a dark brunette if the picture was in color – and longer, held back out of his face by what had to be a ponytail of sort. And his teeth were large, but not like his ghostly form. He was also rather skinny looking, but she could see he had strong hands and legs. Like a farmers. It was weird to think that this was Stinky.

The last of the brothers was Otis – Fatso – and he was now taller as well. His eyes were wide and he had the familiar Fatso grin on his face. He wasn't fat, just broad and bug boned. His hair was a shade lighter than Stinky's, making his hair probably a sandy brown. His arms and legs looked large and strong and his nose just a little squashed like someone ahd tried to crush it in.

All in all the trio looked... Well, kind of handsome. "It's my mom!" Casper suddenly exclaimed, and Kat's focus was snapped to a picture of a petite woman with her hair up in a similar fashion to how Casper had done Kat's hair for her homecoming dance. She had very light hair, indicating it might be blonde, and bright eyes. Her skin was ivory and she was wearing the dress Kat had worn to her Halloween dance when she was thirteen!

"Oh, Casper... She's beautiful," Kat whispered in awe before carefully removing the photo from its slip and turning it over. "Lillian Chisholm, family friend. Daughter of Frank Chisholm and Dorothy Chisholm," Kat read aloud and Casper nodded. "Grandpa Franky and Grandma Dorothy," he said, as if he was remembering a name he hadn't realized he forgot. "I remember them... They died when I was nine... I remember they both got very sick... Mom was very sad... Then Grandpa Amos and Grandma Norma passed away... Dad was mad because Uncle Stretch didn't show up..."

Kat looked at the woman – she was so beautiful and happy looking – that Kat could see how Casper could be related to her. Curious, Kat turned the pages until she found a picture of JT – now looking as he had in the newspaper photos – and Lillian standing with a boy with messy light hair, blue eyes, and a large, happy smile. "Casper.. It's you," Kat gasped, and Casper leaned close and looked at the photo.

"It's me... It's really me!" He exclaimed, excited. Kat couldn't help but smile as he began to tell her stories he recalled from growing up.

**.**

It was around four by the time Kat and Casper headed downstairs. Casper flew off for one of his own talks with her father, while Kat carried the box to her room. It always made her smile that her room was once Casper's room. It was sweet how he had given it up for her. Ghost didn't need to sleep, but that didn't stop the trio and Casper from doing so. They seem to like the feel of it, from what Casper explained.

Hefting the heavy box – she'd refused to make Casper carry it, as the trio did that to him enough – Kat made her way down the hallway. She'd just stepped around a corner when- "Uggghhhhhh!" she exclaimed in disgust, speeding up nd quickly sitting the box on the floor before she dropped it. Her face and shoulders were cold and her mouth had a weird taste to it now, her tongue numb at the tip!

"Hey watch where you're goin, Bone Bag!" Stinky exclaimed in annoyance. Kat blanched and rubbed at her face. God she hated doing that! Stinky was the worse, as she could practically feel and taste his unwashed spiritual self! She knew they weren't much of a fan of it either. The dead feeling the living like that could be painful to them in the sense it was a brush of what they didn't have.

Kat turned around and glared at the ghost, as he picked up his favored gum ball. Stinky had a habit of collecting used gum and making it into his giant ball of disgusting gum ball. Kat had been able to get him to leave her alone a few times by offering her chewed up gum to him. Glaring back, Stinky stuck his greenish tongue out at her and made to leave when he stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide.

Kat – not really paying the ghost much mind – picked up the box and hefted it towards her room. She'd just about stepped into the room when she was suddenly shoved! Yelping, Kat stumbled and she and the box fell onto the bed, Kat hitting her face on the box. "Owwwwww!" she exclaimed, rolling away from the box and rubbing her nose.

She sat up and yelped slightly as Stinky flew around the room. "What's your problem!" she exclaimed, her face smarting and her nose hurting. That had been a hard fall. "Yas gotta get rid of those things!" Stinky exclaimed, pointing to the box as Kat got to her feet. Get rid of... "Wha- No! I'm not- Stinky!" she jumped onto the box and held it on her bed as the ghost tried to lift it away. "What is wrong with you!"

Stinky actually looked afraid as he stared at the box. "Yas gotta not mess with those things, Kat! I'm serious!" he exclaimed, and Kat was almost floored. Stinky never called her by her name. It was always some variety of "Bone Bag", "Worm", or even "Little Miss Sweat Glands". Never her name. This was serious.

Calming down, Kat stepped up to the ghost and reached out and touched his icy cold hand, the tips of her fingers tingling. "Eddie," she tried as he startled at her touch, his large eyes widening and his face going slack. He floated down and sat on Kats vanity mirror. Normally this was a no go, but she made an exception. "Heh... I aint been called that in a long time," he said weakly.

He eyed the box warily before looking at her. "Listen, girlie, yas gotta gets that thing outta sight. Stretch gets real mad when he sees it! He'll throws a big fits when he sees yas been lookin through it," he explained and Kat frowned. "I'm not afraid of Stretch, Stinky. No offense, but I stopped being afraid of you boys when I was fourteen."

Stinky looked miserable and a little hurt at that, but he shook his head. "Yas never seen him at his maddest," he grumbled, and Kat had a feeling that Stinky had seen that side of Stretch far too many times. Kat pursed her lips and wanted to tell Stinky that it would be okay, but she could tell the ghost was actually freaked out. The only thing she knew ghosts were freaked out about was witches according to Casper.

Looking at the box, Kat went over and picked it up and moved towards her closet, Opening it, Kat stuffed it on the high shelf above the clothes rack. Dusting her hands off, she shut her closet and turned to Stinky. "Make you a deal. I'll help you with that gum ball of yours and promise to keep the box a secret, if you dont tell Stretch and act like you never saw it."

Stinky made a face. "Make a deal? With a fleshie!" he gagged, grabbing at his neck and waving his hand like he smelled something even he couldn't stand to smell. Kat placed her hands on her hips. "Come on! It's better than Stretch finding out, right? I'm trying to help you out. He's your brother and you're dead and have to deal with him for eternity. I'm just trying to benefit you," she sighed. At this Stinky looked a little thoughtful.

After a beat or two, Stinky "spit" on his hand, and held it out. Kats skin crawled, but she spit on her own hand and grasped his, a shiver of repulse going up her spine at the cold, gooey feeling on her hand! Blllleeeehh! Gross... At least Stinky looked calmer. The ghost nodded before Kat grabbed some gum and started chewing on it. Stinky grinned before floating up and out her room.

Phew!

Kat puffed out air in relief as she chewed on her gum. With Stinky gone, she felt better. That had been a real surprise... And raised some questions. Was there something in the box Stretch didn't like? Kat – pondering the events that just happened – opened the closet and dragged the box down. She knew she'd have to find somewhere else for it. She had a feeling Stinky could break one day and tell. She'd find a new place for the items. But first...

Kat walked over to her desk and pulled out a beaded necklace with a large silvery-pink bead hanging from the end. It was a charm. It had been given to Kat by Wendy, the Good Witch. Wendy and Kat had hit it off when she came to visit Casper two years ago. The little red color loving witch had the ghostly trio in check and had helped give Kat some charms to keep ghost out unless she invited them, spelling the room up. It had since died out – as evident of the times the trio got in – but the charms still worked.

Sitting the charm on the floor, Kat mumbled the incantation Wendy had taught her, before smiling as the room glowed pink before the charm lifted and hovered up until it attached itself to the ceiling fan her dad had installed for her. Perfect. It wouldn't come down until she called it, which would be awhile. Wendy was a hero. She knew what it was like to need privacy sometimes. Kat would have to thank her next time they met.

Heading back over to her bed, Kat carefully opened the box before turning it over, gently discarding all the contents onto her sheets. With everything in place, Kat returned the box to the top of her closet before shutting the door and crawling onto her bed, getting comfortable.

Spread out before her were the multiple albums, a few loose pictures of Whipstaff when it was first being built, a few text books, and... Wait... What was this? Kat frowned as she picked up a worn leather journal. It was about two fingers thick with a few water stains on the leather. Kat turned it over a few times before prying it open, making sure to not rip the pages.

Checking out the front page, Kat's eyes widened as written on the first page in familiar cursive writing was a single name. "Lily Chisholm: 1931 – 1937," Kat read aloud, eyes wide as she carefully turned the next page, finding the name Lily in the top left hand corner with the date March of 1931 for the first entry. Underneath was Lillian Chisholm-McFadden's familiar handwriting. It wasn't as neat as it would later be, but it was still recognizable and definitely hers.

"Oh my god..." Kat breathed. Carefully she picked through each page until coming to the last entry. It was decently lengthed, and the writing was now similar to how Lillian had written on the box. Brushing some dust off the pages, Kat began to read the final entry.

"Today I was engaged. It was so sudden, so soon... But I couldn't be happier. I'm going to be a wife! And a mother someday! I've always wanted a daughter, but if I have a son... It doesn't matter what I have. So long as they're with JT.

JT McFadden... I never thought id fall in love with him. The way he use to pull my hair or have his brother Eddie stick frogs in my desk! He was such a fiend to me... But after him and Marshall saved me from being attacked by that crazy man from the train tracks, I made the best of friends... God but I was so blind though. I didn't know that JT and Marshall... It doesn't matter, though. I could never love Marshall that way. I want to still be his friend. I want us to all always be friends.

But after that fight today I don't see that happening. I've never seen Marshall fight like he did. Amos McFadden is such a large man, yet even he couldn't separate them... Marshall actually hit him! He hit his own father! It was so wrong and scary and I was so scared for JT. I didn't even think... It wasn't ladylike of me, but I slapped him. I slapped Marshall and stood over JT and Marshall looked so much like a kicked dog, I cried. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so stupid! This was his family!

I told him I hated him... I don't. I don't hate Marshall. But I can't forget what I saw... I hope he'll be okay. I hope JT will be okay. He was so battered... But he was smiling at me and when he asked me to marry him, all bloodied and bruised and broken bones I wanted to hit him myself for being so stubborn and silly! You don't ask a woman to marry you like that! He was so forward... Yet I said yes. Because I love him. I know I do.

I'm going to be a bride. I'm marrying a man I love. Even after all the horror of today.. I'm so happy."

Kat read and reread the page over and over again until she turned and looked out the window, her mind lost. What she had read... It was all just too seemingly crazy to grasp! Marshall – Stretch – and Caspers father had fought over Casper's mother? Although Lillian hadn't said that was why they fought, she could read between the lines. They'd both carred for her and it seems a big fight had finally broken out... And Lily had made her choice.

"Listen, girlie, yas gotta gets that thing outta sight. Stretch gets real mad when he sees it! He'll throws a big fits when he sees yas been lookin through it."

"Yas never seen him at his maddest."

What Stinky had said made sense now... But did that mean Stretch had read the journal? Or maybe it was the fact they belonged to Lillian that upset him?... And Stretch! Stretch in love! It was a bit – not it was a lot – crazy to even imagine someone like Stretch – rude, loud, I-think-I-know-it-all, crass, and crude Stretch – could have ever once been in LOVE!

Kat felt like her head was spinning. She had to know more! Now it wasn't just a simple curiousity; it was a nagging need to know! Going to the front of the journal, Kat sat back against her bed post with a pillow propped behind her, before she settled in for a long read.

**.**

Stretch – stretched out in the air and hovering – lazily twirled his doggie cigar in his mouth, the ashes of the tip simply falling through him as they hit the ground. Doc or Short Sheets would handle the clean up. Beside him, fatso munched on a large piece of cake he'd stolen from the kitchen, getting cake chunks everywhere, while Stinky played with his stupid gian ball of gum.

The trio was bored. It was early morning on a Sunday, meaning most of Friendship and the towns around were in church. And him and his brother would draw the line at messing with a church. The church was run by the big man, and that could get them a one way ticket straight to H-E-Double Hockey Sticks. No thanks! He liked his afterlife, and didn't wanna chance a trip to boiling hot and evil!

He'd been about to snatch the ball of gum from Stinky and throw it away for amusement, when he heard the front door open. He stretched his head all the way around and his violet eyes lit up at the sight before – well below – him. In walked Kitty-Kat. She was back from one of her morning runs. It had been raining to much for her to go these last few days, but Stretch didn't see the problem. A little rain never killed anyone... Least not recently.

Kat panted softly, and Stretch watched. At the age of sixteen, Stretch and his brothers had come to see that the Worm – which he and his brothers still called her – wasn't some little welp anymore. She'd been filling out and growing, and Stretch couldn't get the image of her wrapped in that little blue towel out of his head not matte how hard he tried.

Now at eighteen and about to graduate from high school, she was a knockout! The Worm had grown almost waifish, her body long and straight, yet filled out to give her curves that just boarded on hourglass. Her chest wasn't of the large variety, but he was certain they'd fit perfectly in a palm. Her once wild and short ebony hair, was now long and cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her features were sharp. Neadless to say the girl was a knockout.

At the moment she didn't leave much to the imagination. She was dressed in her jogging clothes – shorts that were almost sinfully short, a sports bra that showed off almost the full form of her breast, and tennis shoes – and her hair was up in high ponytail and out of her face. She had a towel in hand and was wiping sweat from her body when she looked up at them.

He quickly put on a scowl and was prepared to play tormenter – no way would he let the girl know just what he'd been thinking – when she suddenly called up. "Stinky!" she called out to his brother. Stretch almost dropped as his brother yelped and grabbed his stupid ball of gum. Fatso blinked and looked down at the fleshie as she took out her gum for him. Stinky's face let up and he swooped down and snatched the wad of gum and happily slapped it to his ball.

Stretch almost choked – not that he could choke, but the gesture was the same on his doggie was she smiled at him! The brat was smiling at Stinky?! "What the heck are yas doin, Stinks!" He exclaimed, yetting down to his brother. Stinky looked like a deer in a headlight as he shoved his ball of gum behind him, wincing.

Kat glared at Stretch. "I was just giving him my gum," she explained, but he ignored her – whiuch was hard now that he was close enough to see her lean sweaty form up close as she breathed heavily, still catching her breath from her run, her chest rising and falling – and slapped his brother upside the head.

"Ya air head! Yas don't take stuff from fleshies! Could catch some fleshie disease!" he eclaimed as Fatso dropped down to look between his brothers, laughing as Stinky's head wobbled like a bobblehead back and forth. "Cut it out!" Kat snapped behind him, causing his eyes to widen. What the heck?! She was sticking up for Stinks?! She hated Stinks!

"I was colecting my part of the deal!" Stinky wailed, gasping and covering his mouth , what? "You made a deal? With a fleshie?! You air head! Ares ya stupider than ya look!" Stretch exclaimed. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of his brother and the Kat having a secret deal... Made him angry. It wasn't just that it was any fleshie his brother was dealing with. It was Kitty-Kat! The worm that wouldn't get the heck outta his head!

"I lost a deal with him, alright! I said if he would scare Amber and Vic for me, I'd give him any of my gum I chewed in the future," Kat cut in, hands on her curved hips. Stretch glared at her – while eying her figure – and snarled at her. "We dont make deals with fleshies," he sneered. And Kat simply raised a brow at him. She'd long ago stop being afraid of him or his brothers... And that just made her even more attractive.

She stared at him for awhile, which made his ectoplasmic for crawl, before she looked at Stinky then turned back to him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she grunted, waving him off. "I'm just keeping my end of the deal. Don't get your tails in a twist," she sighed, ducking under him and Fatso to head up the stairs.

Stretch watched her leave and couldn't help but feel something was up. The way she'd been looking at him was like she was looking for something. As if she was trying to see through him, and not just because he was see-through. It had given him the willies!

Stretch stared at where she'd exited up the stairs, his arms crossed, feeling his brothers watch him. Something was happening and he didn't much like it. Not one damn bit. As for what it was... He'd find out eventually. Maybe not now, but he'd find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R Plz. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling and Grammatical errors. I'm known for them...
> 
> Okay so as you can see, there are a lot of dates in this fic. Here's how I date everything, and maybe it wont make any fuckin sense and I might be wrong but here goes!
> 
> Casper says his favorite player from the Brooklyn Dodgers was Duke Snider. Snider was contracted to start playing in 1943. He didn't start playing with the Brooklyn Dodgers til 1948, and played for them until 1962 before being handed off to The New York Mets. That would mean Casper wouldve had to have been alive between those times. And Duke was in his prime between 1948 and 1956, hitting his low by 1959. So if he was the best hitter according to Casper, that would mean Casper would be around between '48 to '59. So I'm gonna say he probably died around 1949 to give us a number and because of how the sleigh looked and all the toys Casper had match the 30s and 40s era. 
> 
> So if Casper was twelve when he died - He was actually eleven I know, but I find twelve to be more appropriate for the way he looked when he was human again in the movie so we'll say he was twelve - then that would put him at being born in 1937.
> 
> Okay so lets look at the trio. I made JT their oldest brother - he may not be, but that's how I see it - and he was rather young still in the picture. I'd say he was probably in his early twenties when he married. And that would've made him in his early 30s when Casper died - So twenty-two when Casper was born, thirty-four when Casper died - so he'd have been born in 1915. And since I see him being older than Stretch by three months, so was Stretch. Stinky was born three years later, so that would mean 1918, and Fatso coming two years later in 1920. That would've made the trio 34, 31, and 29.
> 
> Caspers mother, Lillian, I see as having been nineteen when she married JT, making her Stinky's age - which I think is cute seeing them as having been classmates - when Casper died; 31. The order of deaths were that his mother and the trio died when Casper was nine and ten. First Lillian died when Casper was nine, then Stretch, then Fatso, then Stinky when Casper was ten. That means Stretch died in 1947 with Lillian and Fatso, and Stinky died in 1948. JT would die after after. He would spend ten years on the Lazarus, meaning he'd die at a young age of 44 in 1959. 
> 
> So Casper has been dead for 46 Years by 1995. Kat is eighteen in this fic, so it's been five years later, meaning it's 2000 so Casper has now been dead 51 years. The trio has been dead 53 for Stretch, 52 for Stinky, and 53 for Fatso. And that's my math for the trio and Casper!
> 
> I really hope it makes sense lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it ended on kind of a weird note/random point but that is intentional as I DO plan on writing more for these two. A few more one-shots with similar themes to this one :D Excited!
> 
> Also the back story idea of Stretch and Casper's mom was inspired by Apprentice08 here on FF dot net. I liked the idea of it and poked at it for here… Also I made J.T. the Trios older brother. He might have been their youngest brother or perhaps the trio were J.T.'s uncles and Casper's great Uncles… Whatever he was he's now the oldest brother by a month a few months of Stretch okay? Okay... Also, yeah... I suck at writing puns and jokes... I'm not punny at all! -Shot!-
> 
> Expect more! Maybe not soon but do expect more!


End file.
